Last Moment
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Neji is so mean to Tenten, but she doesn't know why until the very last moment. NejixTenten


Part 1

"You three have a mission to do." Tsunade said to three eighteen-year old shinobi's. Neji, Tenten, and Lee nodded. "There has been bandits at the Village of Fiji, so I want you three to get rid of them." They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Let's go." Neji said, walking out of Konoha. "YES! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled. Tenten sighed and said, "I'm tired." Lee looked at her and said, "We're going to be there in a flash, so if you don't catch up, you'll have to run around the Village of Fiji six hundred times."

"Psh, I'm not doing that." Tenten said, with her hands across her chest. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Neji yelled. Tenten and Lee looked at Neji with wide eyes, and said sorry.

Everyone went quiet.

They arrived at the Village of Fiji in five days, it took a long time, even when they ran in the middle of the night. It looked very deserted, and it seems like no one lived there. The three knocked on every door, each door, someone would look out of the window, and just leave them alone. Or, open the door, and then slam the door shut in their face.

"Rude." Tenten said. Neji shrugged, "I would do the same if you knocked on the door of my house." Tenten looked at Neji with an evil glare. "You're mean, Neji. Do you know that?" Tenten said. Lee nodded. "So, who cares. This is me." Neji said simply. Tenten shrugged.

Sometimes Tenten would think Neji is nice, but sometimes, he's just plain mean. She doesn't know why he's so mean, but because she always think about why he's mean, she fell for him. And she doesn't even know why.

"I think we should get a hotel first." Lee said. "Well, we can't find a hotel if no one will actually open the door and talk to us." Tenten said. "Well, if they didn't see your face, they would actually open the door and talk to us." Neji said to Tenten.

Tenten looked at him and said, "With that attitude, no one would like you." Neji shrugged, "With that ugliness, you won't get a boyfriend." Lee sighed, "Stop it!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other with evil eyes and then faced their backs towards each other.

Eventually, they stayed at an old, deserted temple. "Tenten, get me my bag." Neji demanded. "No, you have legs and arms, you get it yourself." Tenten argued back. "You're closer, it would be nice of you to give it to me." Neji said. "You're never nice to me." Tenten aruged. "Please, Tenten. Get me my bag." Neji demanded. "No, it's too far."

"TOO FAR?! TOO FAR?! I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO GO TO THE SAND VILLAGE, TENTEN!" Neji yelled. Lee cracked up, while Tenten looked at Neji. She sighed and gave him his bag. "Hn."

"You could at least say thanks." Tenten said. "What for." Neji said. "YOU ASSHOLE, NEJI!" Tenten yelled. Lee sat, watching the two of them aruging with each other. "You guys are better than TV." Lee commented.

Tenten and Neji looked at Lee with death eyes before looking back at each other. "Go to sleep." Neji demanded. Tenten looked at him before laying on the floor. Lee and Neji fell asleep. Tenten sighed and looked over at Neji, who had his eyes closed. _He's so much hotter when he's sleeping, why is he so mean?_

She looked at Neji's neck, his arms, his legs, and his chest. Her eyes wondered back to see his chin, cheeks, eyebrows, nose, eyelash, his eyes. _WHAT THE HELL! HIS EYES?!_

"What are you looking at, Tenten." Neji said. Tenten blushed and said, "Um. I-" "Were you checking me out?" Tenten looked at him for awhile before saying, "What is there to check at? I only see a big piece of ice there. Besides, I was thinking about how I should kill you after this mission." Tenten said.

"Hn, really." Neji said. "Go to sleep, you bastard." Tenten commented. Neji looked at her and sighed. He moved his face around, not letting Tenten see his face. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tenten sighed and fell asleep also.

The next day, they had news that the village was under attacked by bandits again. "We're going to be staying up all night waiting for the bandits to come out." Neji said. Lee and Tenten nodded. "Don't drag this mission down, Tenten." Neji said. Tenten looked at him and said, "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Hn. Really." Neji said. Tenten wanted to punch him so badly, but she also knew that she didn't want to punch his perfect face.

The first night, no bandits came out to destory the village. "I wonder why the bandits aren't coming out." Lee asked. "Maybe because they saw Tenten's face and doesn't want to come back to the village to see it again." Neji said, and glanced over at Tenten. Tenten stayed shut, there was seriously no reason to fight with him.

"Neji, that's not nice." Lee said, seeing Tenten not aruging back. "Okay." Neji simply said. Tenten sighed and went back to the old temple they were staying at for the past few days.

Bandits didn't come for almost two weeks, and Neji, Tenten, and Lee were like owls, sleeping during the day, staying up during the night. They knew that the bandits would never attack during the daytime, it was common sense.

One night, when they were on the lookout, Tenten looked over at one part of the village. "Did you hear or see something, Tenten?" Lee asked. "I don't think she heard anything, she hears things, she's retarded." Neji said. Tenten didn't listen to them, she was certain that she heard noises at that particular part of the village.

She jumped on the village rooftop towards the noise, and Lee followed. "What the fuck are you guys going? Lee!" Neji yelled, still standing at his lookout. He sighed and followed his teammates.

_Byakugan!_

He saw Tenten, fighting off bandits. Not one, but almost twenty. He saw Lee joining in and help fight with the other bandits. He saw more and more bandits coming in and charging at his teammates.

He arrived at the battle scene, glancing over at Tenten once in awhile. "I think you should say sorry, Neji." Lee said. "What for?" Neji questioned. "Tenten was right. There was bandits here." Lee said. Neji looked at Tenten, who was killing everyone with weapons, killing almost ten people at once. "It's okay." Tenten said without even Neji asking.

"Who said sorry to you?" Neji said. Tenten snickered. "Whatever."

The three of them fought. Eventually, some of the bandits that Lee were fighting started to run away, causing Lee to chase after them. More then half of them were laying on the floor. Neji and Tenten were dealing with the rest. They didn't talk, they just glanced over at each other once in awhile to check if the other was okay.

Only five were left after being killed. One of them tried to get Neji from the back, at his blind spot. Tenten saw his motivation and jumped between the sword and Neji. If Tenten didn't jumped between the two, Neji would've been killed because of being stabbed in the heart. Tenten jumped towards the sword, facing her back towards his back. The sword stabbed her through the other side of her body.

It stabbed her on the other side of her chest. Neji turned around to see Tenten, with a sword through her. She collapsed in his arms. He finished off the five in just seconds. He carried her bridal style towards a tree.

"Neji, you're bleeding." Tenten mumbled. The sword that went through Tenten went through Neji, also, stabbing him in his heart. "I'm okay." Neji whispered. Tenten was bleeding alot. Tenten tried to take out the sword that was bothering her, but Neji touched her hand to stop. He grabbed it and held onto it.

Neji knew both of them wouldn't be alive through this mission. Tenten knew that also, but she still took out the sword from her body, leaving the blood pouring out. "Tenten!" Neji yelled. Tenten shook her head. Neji stood up, sat against the tree, leaving Tenten sitting against Neji's chest. He putted his arms around her stomach and his head on her left shoulder.

"Neji..." Tenten mumbled. "No, don't talk." Neji said, squeezing Tenten in his arms. "Neji." Tenten said slowly. "Shut up, Tenten! You're going to die faster if you talk!" Neji yelled. "Neji, why are you so mean?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. Tenten tried to yell. "Dammit Neji. Answer me or do you want me to die faster!" Neji closed his eyes, the stab that stabbed his heart was bothering him. He still had his head on her left shoulder. "I don't want to show my feelings." Neji said. "What are you talking about?" Tenten asked. "I love you, Tenten." Neji said, opening his eyes.

Tenten tried to turn around, and tried to put her head on his chest. "Neji... I love you, too." Tenten said. He took his hand and placed it under her chin and lifted it up to have it in front of his face. Tenten leaned in, and gave Neji a kiss. The kiss ended when Neji's heart was beating irregularly. Tenten putted her head back on his chest and her hand around him.

"I love you, Tenten, and I always will." Neji whispered, his hand on her waist. "I love you, Neji." He knew this was the last time that he will hear her voice. Tenten knew that both of them won't last long. If Lee came, he could only carry one of them back to the Village, but Lee never came.

Tenten closed her eyes, and her hand slid down to the floor, and didn't move. Neji looked at Tenten for awhile, before yelling. "Tenten! Tenten! No!" After yelling, his heart started to beat irregularly, and he collapsed.

Both of them died.

* * *

Okay, sorry both of them had to die. Some fanfics are good when the main character dies. But I don't know about this one.

and as for Lee ...

He came to look for Neji and Tenten with blood all over to see his teammates already dead, so he didn't die.

Reviews are nice.


End file.
